Memories of A Celestial Wizards
by Akosimgtan
Summary: the summary is inside!
1. Introductions

I'm sorry for the bad summary.

Lucy a 17 year old celestial mage is in love with a dense Dragon Slayer, Natsu. Though Natsu only thinks that Lucy is a good friend like every girl in Fairy Tail, but for some reason he feels jealousy, annoyance, and lastly anger. When Lucy's with another guy. They took a mission. While they were in the church Lucy found Yukino's dead they solve the mystery? Why is Yukino's body there? After they retrived the treasure, they fought against Ancnologia. Lucy sacrificed something... What is the sacrifice? Is she still alive? What will happen to Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail? Find out

Hi people this is my first fanfic. I hope you guys would like it  
Im sorry for the grammar  
I don't own fairy tail Hiro mashima does  
Please don't hate it that much

Ps. I wont write in the chapters so it will look like a real book, and if I cant update soon that means I'm still working on the chapter, or a chapter

Please comment if you want to add or request something in the story thanks

Also the story should pick up soon so please be patient!

I'm very sorry but somewhere next week I can't update since I Still need to work on my chapters specially Chapter 6 and 7

I'm sorry for the short chapters I hope you understand and please continue supporting me. I'll try and make it longer next time, but I can't promise anything. Thanks


	2. Chapter 1: Who is She!

***Lucy's POV***

I woke up early in my apartment hoping that that I would be able to tell my feelings to Natsu, but I coudn't just yet. Oh, I hope that one day I would tell him. As I walked in the guild, I felt so happy to see him, when I saw him laughing with Lisanna. I felt a bit jealous.

"Hey Mira," I said with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked,"Did someone bother you?"

"No,"I replied

"Then why are you sad?"She asked.

"Well...It's because of..."I replied while blushing, but that blush dissappeared when Gray and Natsu started to fighting

"There they go again," Lisanna said while approaching me.

I stood up and said annoyed,"Stop Fighting!" That I looked like Erza for a minute

Gray and Natsu just said "Aye! sir!" in unison

"Wait a minute," I said wondering," Where is that Idiot blue cat?"

"Wow,Luce"He said with a toothy grin " Why so mean?"

"He's at home,"He followed up.

" Why is he at home?"I asked.

"He wants to enjoy his fish alone," He replied.

"Oh,ok"while my sweat dropped trying to imagine Happy eating with greed

-

***Normal POV***

Later that afternoon Lucy is walking back to her apartment. On the way there she saw Natsu with another girl, and she saw them having fun and she saw them sharing ice cream like what couples do. So she started to run back to her apartment while tears fall from her eyes. When she got back at her apartment she immediately close her door and window. So Natsu can't come in that easily. She asked herself, " Who was that girl?" "Maybe Lisanna knows who she is?"

-

***Lucy's POV***

The next Morning, As soon as I got off the bed. I got dressed and ran to the guild straight. When I was looking for Lisanna, Natsu called,"Yo Luce!" while grinning. I ignored him and asked Mira, "Excuse me Mira, but where's Lisanna?"

" She's over there talking with Wendy and Romeo," She replied. "Those two are so perfect for each other," She added.

"Ok,thanks," I said and called " Hey, Lisanna!"

"Oh,Hi Luce,"She said, Do you need something?"

"Umm...Well" I said I started to whisper in hr ear so Natsu coudn't hear,"I was wondering if you know the girl Natsu's with yesterday?"

"No," She answered,"Why?

"I saw them yesterday having fun and sharing ice cream like you know... what couples do," I said then blushed a bit.

"Where you jealous?" She asked annoying me like happy.

"N...NO!" I stuttered then blushed madly

"Uhuh!"She said while smirking

"O...Okay,okay"I said,"I admit I like him ok."

"I knew it" She said,"Anyway i'll support you and Natsu."

"Thanks,"I replied a bit relieved.

"So are you going to help me?"I asked

"Yea sure!"She exclaimed

That morning Natsu called,"Hey,Luce!

"Yea!"I responded to his call

"Do you want to go on a mission?"He asked

"Well I need the money for my rent anyway, so sure i'll go with you,"I replied smiling.

He smiled and left.


	3. Chapter 2: Friends with Sting!

**Lucy's POV**

I went back to the guild after Sting had dropped me home, the smile from my face couldn't dissapear, fo I met a friend whom we thought as an enemy. I sat down in my normal place at the bar.

"Hi, Lucy." said Mira," Do you want something?"

"Yeah, I'll get the usuall please." I replied still smiling.

Then I noticed that It was oddly quiet in the guild. 'Something is missing?' I thought,'hmmm.' Mira then gave me my usual strawberry smoothie,which by the way is very delicious.

"What's with the grin Lucy?" Mira asked

"Nothing," I replied blushing for no reason.

"Really now," She added

"Yup,'' I said

"All right, if you don't wat to tell me." Mira said

**Mirajane's POV**

I noticed that Lucy had a smile on so I asked her about it she said it was nothing, yet she blushed. That's when I knew that it was probably boy related matter. As I was organizing different wines and alcohol behind the bar when Natsu sat down where Lucy usually sits.

"Hi, Mira," Natsu said faking a grin and a bit depressed.

"HI, Natsu," I said with a smirk on my face,"Lucy came here and was smiling. Then when I asked her about it she said that it was nothing, then she just blushed."

"Did you make her feel special that she was smiling and that she blushed?"I added.

"No, I didn't, but do you know why she's acting like that?"He replied.

"hmmmm, there could be a possibility that she's acting like that either she has a date, or a boyfriend." I said

When I said that lucy probably has a date or a boyfriend, Natsu began to clench his fist and I began to sense rage from him. He then shot glares to everybody in the guild. HIs face is like saying ' Who dares to touch someone who belongs to me?'

**Natsu's POV**

I felt rage and irritated when Mirajane told me that Lucy is going on a date with some guy.' Why am I feeling irratated and what is this feeling in my chest?' I asked myself

"Anyway do you know who she's with?" I asked still irratated.

"OOOOh!" Happy said annoyingly,"He likes her!"

"Sh...ut U...up!"I stuttered with a tint of pink in my cheeks.

Mira giggled and said,"I don't know I didn't get to ask her."

**Normal POV**

The next morning Lucy woke up earlier than usual, It was about 6 o'clock AM she was so excited hanging out with Sting today. In the other hand Natsu was walking around town when he saw Sting going in the direction where Lucy lives so he follwed him secretly. Lucy got ready then she suddenly heard someone knocking

"Who is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's me Sting," he said.

She opened the door and said,"Come on 're a bit early."

"I thought we could hang out longer so I came early," He said blushing

**Lucy's POV**

The dress I used was the one Sting bought for me the other day. When I finshed putting some small touches in my face and in my hair we headed out

"Wow you look so beautiful!" He said smiling

Suddenly I felt as if someone was following us, but when I turned around no one was there so I shrugged it off.

**Natsu's POV**

I saw Sting going to the direction where Lucy's house was,'Maybe she has a date, or a boyfriend' which made me so angry, and then to make matters worse I heard Sting asking,"Want to eat at my house?"

Lucy then said,"Sure."

' How dare Sting take Lucy from me, she's mine;mine only' I thought,' Wait why am I thinking about that' I got so angry that I Ran back to the guild with veins popping out of my head.


	4. Chapter 3: A Date!

**Lucy's POV**

I went back to the guild after Sting had dropped me home, the smile from my face couldn't dissapear, fo I met a friend whom we thought as an enemy. I sat down in my normal place at the bar.

"Hi, Lucy." said Mira," Do you want something?"

"Yeah, I'll get the usuall please." I replied still smiling.

Then I noticed that It was oddly quiet in the guild. 'Something is missing?' I thought,'hmmm.' Mira then gave me my usual strawberry smoothie,which by the way is very delicious.

"What's with the grin Lucy?" Mira asked

"Nothing," I replied blushing for no reason.

"Really now," She added

"Yup,'' I said

"All right, if you don't wat to tell me." Mira said

**Mirajane's POV**

I noticed that Lucy had a smile on so I asked her about it she said it was nothing, yet she blushed. That's when I knew that it was probably boy related matter. As I was organizing different wines and alcohol behind the bar when Natsu sat down where Lucy usually sits.

"Hi, Mira," Natsu said faking a grin and a bit depressed.

"HI, Natsu," I said with a smirk on my face,"Lucy came here and was smiling. Then when I asked her about it she said that it was nothing, then she just blushed."

"Did you make her feel special that she was smiling and that she blushed?"I added.

"No, I didn't, but do you know why she's acting like that?"He replied.

"hmmmm, there could be a possibility that she's acting like that either she has a date, or a boyfriend." I said

When I said that lucy probably has a date or a boyfriend, Natsu began to clench his fist and I began to sense rage from him. He then shot glares to everybody in the guild. HIs face is like saying ' Who dares to touch someone who belongs to me?'

**Natsu's POV**

I felt rage and irritated when Mirajane told me that Lucy is going on a date with some guy.' Why am I feeling irratated and what is this feeling in my chest?' I asked myself

"Anyway do you know who she's with?" I asked still irratated.

"OOOOh!" Happy said annoyingly,"He likes her!"

"Sh...ut U...up!"I stuttered with a tint of pink in my cheeks.

Mira giggled and said,"I don't know I didn't get to ask her."

**Normal POV**

The next morning Lucy woke up earlier than usual, It was about 6 o'clock AM she was so excited hanging out with Sting today. In the other hand Natsu was walking around town when he saw Sting going in the direction where Lucy lives so he follwed him secretly. Lucy got ready then she suddenly heard someone knocking

"Who is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's me Sting," he said.

She opened the door and said,"Come on 're a bit early."

"I thought we could hang out longer so I came early," He said blushing

**Lucy's POV**

The dress I used was the one Sting bought for me the other day. When I finshed putting some small touches in my face and in my hair we headed out

"Wow you look so beautiful!" He said smiling

Suddenly I felt as if someone was following us, but when I turned around no one was there so I shrugged it off.

**Natsu's POV**

I saw Sting going to the direction where Lucy's house was,'Maybe she has a date, or a boyfriend' which made me so angry, and then to make matters worse I heard Sting asking,"Want to eat at my house?"

Lucy then said,"Sure."

' How dare Sting take Lucy from me, she's mine;mine only' I thought,' Wait why am I thinking about that' I got so angry that I Ran back to the guild with veins popping out of my head.


	5. Chapter 4: The Mission!

**Natsu's POV**

I came storming in the guild, Then Gray suddenly came to me and said,"Hey Flamebrain."

"What do you want stripper!" I said while I was clenching my fist vigorously.

"Don't go callin' me Stripper," Gray retorted,"Got that pink head?"

"Then what do you want me to call you?" I asked still in a bad mood,"Pervert?"

Then Gray became angry and asked,"What did you say pink head?"

With no hesitation I punched him, and he flew out of the guild.

**Normal POV-****_ Back to_**** Lucy**

After their date Lucy kindly asked Sting to drop her off the guild instead of her house. When they reached the Fairy Tail guild they saw Gray flew out of the guild which Lucy's and Sting's sweat dropped.

"Well I had a nice time with you I hope we can do this again," Sting said grinning

"Yea I hope we could do this again." She replied

As soon as he left, Lucy went inside the guild.

**Natsu's POV**

Lucy then came trough the guild doors draging Gray inside. She left Gray in the middle of the guild door.

"So About that mission?" She asked.

For some reason as I saw Lucy my anger and annoyance just disappeared, when I thought about the mission with her alone.'I could be with Lucy alone for 2 to 3 days.' I thought then I shook my head 'What am I thinking?' I gave her the mission and it read,

_*Please help us retrive a gem* Reward: 6,000,000 J Etheria_ Mansion

"Wow! That's a lot of money," Gray said just popping in.

"You're not coming with us!" I retorted

"You liiiike each other!" Happy exclaimed

"Oh Shut up cat!" I replied while blushing a bit and beating the crap out of him, "Anyway you can come too like what they said the more the merrier."

"Thanks Luce," Gray said

"Well if Gray is coming then I will too." added Erza

"Ok then are we all set," Lucy asked

"Yup," They replied in unison including me

"Well let me get my stuff at the house and we'll go," said Lucy

**Lucy's POV**

After we took our stuff from each others houses we went directly to the Magnolia train station and waited for our train. As always Erza's luggage Was whole mountain pile.

" Gray," I said

"Huh?" He asked

"Your clothes!" I exclaimed

He look down and said," When did that happend?"

Erza and I giggled. Natsu Then found his clothes, he picked them up and asked," Are these your clothes Icecube?"

"So you're the one who took them, Flame thrower!" He said angrily

"What, are you accusing me Pervert!"

"Girly Pink Head!" Gray retorted

"Thats it,"

They started to fight and everyone was staring at them, they didn't stop until Erza got so annoyed and stopped them. The the train for Etheria came, and for the whole train ride Natsu got nauseous.

**_* Time Skip, Etheria_**_ Masion*_

**Natsu's POV**

"Wow! It's so Big," Lucy said in amazement.

"Wait isn't your Mansion bigger than this?" I asked

"Yea it's big and all but this one is like second to the biggest,"She replied.

We went inside the Mansion, there we found a receptionist,

She then asked," Do you have an appointment with the mayor?"

"Well we are from Fairy Tail" Erza replied

" Oh Please follow me, the mayor has been expecting you," She said While showing us the way in the living room

"Hi My name is Aden, I am the Mayor of Etheria. What are you name?" He asked

"I'm Natsu, thats Lucy with the blond hair, that person next to her is Gray, and the one with an armor is Erza." I replied

"Nice to meet all of you." He said smiling formally

" About the Mission?" Erza asked with curiosity,"What is it any way?"

"Well had any one of you heard about a Celestial Gem?" He asked

" I do," Lucy replied,"It's a gem that contains power that can heal and reverse time."

"Yes,"He said,"It's from the Celestial world."

"Ummm,How exactly did the Gem came in Earthland?" She asked confused

"It happened when a certain Celestial wizard summoned one of her spirit. she asked if she could bring that gem here so that she could heal her mother. After the Celestial wizard healed her mother she burried it behind an abandoned church, but using the gem has special price you have to pay. That price is that you'll lose something very dear to you. For years after the celestial wizard had use that gem her mother got healed but she lost her memories." He said while looking in the window.

"May I ask why you want us to retrive it?" Gray asked.

"I want you to retrive it and destroy it, so that we can put an end to it."He simply answered

"Where is this church anyway?" Natsu asked?

"It's in the Earth desert." He replied

"Thank you for the information you gave us, we should start to find a place we could stay." Said Lucy.

We went and found the nearest Inn, but Erza only took 2 rooms. So me and Ice freak had to share a room.

**Normal POV**

Natsu and Gray fought the whole night then in the end the both fell asleep. It was like nothing had happened.


	6. Chapter 5: Keys!

**Lucy's POV**

Morning came Natsu, Gray, Erza, and I of course went early to find the church in the earth desert. The earth desert is located west of Fiore. Along the way Natsu and Gray starts to fight while Happy just flies and eat his fish. It was so hot that I got annoyed quicly with their fighting.

"Stop Fighting you idiots!" I exclaimed

"Aye!" They answered back.

"Wow! You're becoming like me," Erza said while rubbing her chin,"Maybe I should mentor you."

My sweat dropped imagining whats it looks like if I got mentored by the great titania,"No,Thanks."

It took us atleast 5hrs to reach halfway of our destination. We decided that we should take a rest first and eat our lunch. Then we started to walk again another 5 hrs until we reached our destination.'GOD my legs hurts' I tought while looking for some place to sit.

**Normal POV**

They went inside the old church and explored the old church which had been abandoned for 30yrs. Everyone except Lucy was exploring. She was sitting down on an old chair, for her legs hurt.

"Hey,Luce look what I found!" called Natsu with a Toothy Grin

He raised his hands, He was holding Three celestial keys.

"Where did you find these?" She asked Natsu.

"I found them on the ground." He said," I think I saw these before but I couldn't remember."

"Woah! These are Ophiucus, Libra, and Pices, and they belong to Yukino" She said in amazement

"Wait who is Yukino?" Natsu asked

"She's the Sabertooth's Celestial Spirit mage the one we saw on the GMG" Lucy explained

Natsu growled when Lucy said 'Sabertooth'

**Lucy's POV**

''Why is her keys here?'' I asked myself and Natsu

"Maybe she droped them by accident" Natsu said assuringly

After the Exploring we decided to the back of the church and we saw Yukino'sw dead body with a letter on it. The letter says: Stay Away From This Church Or else You'll Die! Natsu Burened the letter. The tears from my eyes coudn't stop seeing her dead body here.

"How did this happened?" I said Crying,"Why did she die?"

"It's okay there is nothing to worry about I'm sure where ever she is right now she is happy," Erza said in comfort.

Natsu then gave me hug and said,"it's okay, It's okay,"

The Blue Cats spoke,"You like each other!"

"No!" We said in unison and blushed.

"Then Why are both Blushing then?" Gray asked anoyingly

"Happy, Gray it's not the right time to joke around this is serious" Erza scolded.

**Gray's POV**

I knew Lucy and Natsu likes each other, but they keep denying their feelings for each other. So Happy and I teased them, but instead Erza scolded us.

"Ha that's what you get Frost Bite!" Natsu said triumphly.

"What did you say Pinky!"I Retorted

"Are You two fighting?"Erza asked

"No,Sir." we replied in unison,"Were just being friendly."

Lucy started to laughed and the tears from her eyes dissapeared. Natsu stared at her in amazement, but I got annoyed so I glared at her. Natsu then glared at me. His eyes says 'Never glare at my Lucy!' Which made me back off with a smirk

**Natsu's POV**

I was staring at Lucy then I saw Gray glaring at her so I got frstared at him for glaring at Lucy so I glared back at him to back off. I wanted to crush him.

" Hey, Luce" I said

"Yeah,"She replied with a grin

"Why don't you make a contract with your new spirits yet?"

"Oh yeah Thanks for reminding me Natsu" She replied


End file.
